mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes. Put on your sunglasses, because you're the deer in the headlights! }} Also, you should check the Warrior RP Wiki... }} Check it again.}} Also, since you liked the Saltwater Room, I think you'll like this song...}} Why have you been watching that, anyway? Also, there's this girl who does similar music to Owl City...I found out about her a long time ago. Personally, I don't like her stuff that much, even though I like Owl City so much, but maybe you might. Her name is Lights...}} And that word bubble of yours blinds my eyes. Agreed. }} I suppose. Her voice is sorta similar to Breanne Duren's...though, I like Breanne better. Speaking of Breanne, she has her own album and songs separate from Owl City...this is one of her better songs, but most of her songs are way too slow...I mean, like, really slow. }} Yeah. I much prefer her voice over that lady that sung that song you linked me to the other day. }} *uses the Holwoman evasion technique* WELL, NOT UNTIL YOU FINISH WATCHING DEATH NOTE! }} }} }} }} Okey dokey.}} }} }} }} What's so sad about it? }} Ah. I've been an -extremely- obsessive (to say the least) nostalgia-freak for a while now. For starters, I always find myself looking at my contributions/old blogs from exactly a year ago, like almost everyday... Welcome to the club. I fixed it before you even said so. }} Well, guess what? *Holwoman comeback technique jutsu!* You...you suck. }} Psh. Like, is that the best you've got? }} I dunno how to swim. }} Uh...no. }} Why are you asking, anyway? }} What would you have said if I said I did enjoy swimming? }} LIVIN' CLOSE TO THE GROUND, IT'S SEVENTH HEAVEN 'CAUSE THERE ARE ANGELS ALL AROUND! AMONG MY FRIVOLOUS THOUGHTS, I BELIEVE THERE ARE BEAUTIFUL THINGS SEEN BY THE ASTRONAUTS! }} Why don't you have The Sims 3?}} It's better than the Sims 2. }} Eh. People always love the old stuff better, I suppose. But if I recall correctly, TS3 has a higher rating TS2 on GameSpot. And I wouldn't recommend buying any Sims console games...}} Judging from your desktop, you seem to have way less stuff than me. I'm sure you can fit in the Sims 3 somewhere. }} I never bothered getting any expansion packs for either of my Sims games. I'm not really that obsessed with the game... }} "Around the world, trip begins with a kiss..." (I saw your WB Pic in my Talk Page) }} Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there. }} }} }} For some reason, I used to be obsessed with this pose. }} Were they really headphones, or were they just earbuds from your iPod?}} Mi- Mi- Mikuru beam!!! }} If I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide? }} You know what they say, the more the merrier! Breath in the amber glow... }} ...interesting. I like this.}} Rollback Non-Stop Protection Somebody wants to go on MySims PC with me at the moment...also 'cause I'm too lazy to get out my Wii.}} I'm King of the World! }} I'm Gonna Look Pretty Walking Down the Street Age Six Racer }} }} }} The snack that smiles back: Goldfish! SSBB I GOTS A TITLE THIS TIME }} .}} .}} Going on a Tangent And I like it very much. It's one of my most favorite video game series out there. :o}} What, did you expect an essay on why I like it so much? And um...didn't I already tell you my favorite games in order?}} Well...mine is: PW:T&T > PW:AA > AAI > AJ:AA > PW:JFA}} -insert irrelevant title here- }} Win. }}